


Dragon Ball Super: Teach Me To Be A Saiyan

by DragonCrazyGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCrazyGamer/pseuds/DragonCrazyGamer
Summary: ( I know it's been awhile since I have gotten back to writing this. I decided to take a new direction with it, so I'm rewriting the entire story. )Tarble's son wants to train with his uncle, the Prince, and to learn about his Saiyan heritage.





	1. Family Reunion

It was just five years after Goku and friends won the Tournament of Power, everything was finally peaceful. No one wanted to threaten the Earth, that they know of at least. At Capsule Corp. things were going how they normally are. Vegeta was in the backyard training Trunks as Bulma was out for the day.

Vegeta notices that Trunks is over exerting himself and he stops. “That’s enough, you’ve clearly been slacking with your training.” Vegeta says scolding him.

Trunks smiles sheepishly. Just then the two sense a noticeably high ki approaching them.

“Be on guard.” Vegeta says instructing Trunks.

“Righ.t” Trunks nods.

Seconds later what looks like two Saiyan Pods zooms passed them crashing almost inches away from their home. As the dust clears the pods open revealing two Saiyans, Tarble and a young boy around Trunks’s age. His hair was pitch black and shaggy wearing a Saiyan uniform similar to Tarble’s.

“Tarble?” Vegeta asked shocked.

“Hello brother.” Tarble greeted, smiling. The young boy with him slowly hid behind his leg.

Vegeta crossed his arms. “Don’t tell me you need my help again.”

Tarble shook his head. “Nothing like that” He gestures for the boy to step forward. The boy does now standing in front of him. “This is my son, Negi”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, uncle.” Negi bows.

“You never told us you had a son, uncle.” Trunks chimes in.

“Well we didn’t have much time for chatting when my wife and I came the first time, I had Negi safe somewhere at the time.” Tarble responds.

“Why did you bring him here?” Vegeta asks.

Tarble smiled looking at Negi and nods.

“I would like to you to train me, father has told me so many great things about you. I want to become strong like you.” Negi said and bowed to Vegeta again.

Vegeta smirked. “Smart kid, he wants to train with a true Saiyan.”

“We would be honored if you would, brother.” Tarble said.

“The brat does need to be toughened up, anyone could see that he’s a coward” Vegeta scowled at Negi who immediately looked down, avoiding eye contact. “Tch.” Vegeta folds his arm turning away thinking about it, he then nods not looking back at them. “Don’t disappoint me.”

“I-I won’t. Thank you, uncle.” Negi said bowing once more.

“Come on! We have a lot of guest rooms for when people come over.” Trunks said to Negi who looked back at Tarble. He nods smiling and Negi walked off with Trunks.

The next morning Vegeta and Negi are in the backyard with Negi now wearing a uniform like Vegeta’s, courtesy of Bulma.

“I want you to come at me with everything you’ve got. Don’t hold back, understand!?” Vegeta instructed.

“Yes sir.” Negi said rushing at him and punches him in the gut with all his energy, it does little to no effect.

Trunks, who is watching from the sidelines bursted out laughing.

“Trunks!” Bulma who is also watching, scolded him.

“What? That was pathetic.”

“S-sorry” Negi quickly bowed.

With Negi off guard Vegeta front kicked him hard into the air. “Never let your guard down!” Vegeta instructed appearing above him, punching him square in the jaw sending him flying into the ground creating a small crater.

“He’s going a bit rough with him...” Tarble said, worried.

“That’s just how Vegeta is.” Bulma said to him.

Negi struggles to get back to his feet.

“Hmph. Couldn’t even handle that, pitiful” Vegeta scolded.

Negi hanged his head.

“Don’t quit, Negi!” Tarble yelled, cheering him on.

Most of the week was spent with the two training, with the occasional breaks for meals. At the end of the week Bulma was out on their patio talking with Tarble and Negi.

“You’re going already?” She asked them.

“Negi has become stronger than he was when we first came here, that was all I wanted.” Tarble said putting a hand on Negi’s shoulder.

Vegeta was resting against the wall, listening.

“Father, I want to stay.” Negi spoke up.

“But you’ve already gotten stronger.” Tarble responded.

“I want to keep getting stronger, and..and I want to learn more about my Saiyan heritage. You tell me that you were too young to remember, but uncle wasn’t. I want to learn what other Saiyans were like” Negi said to him.

Vegeta looked over at Negi.

“Father, I know I’m not a full blooded Saiyan like you and uncle, but this past week training, sparring.. I felt something ignite inside me. I want to learn to be a Saiyan. I want to fight, I..I like fighting. That’s something I never would’ve learned had it not been for uncle.” Negi looked to Tarble. “I want to stay on Earth with uncle, I-”

Tarble put his hand on Negi’s shoulder. “What you just said would’ve made your grandfather proud.” He smiled at him. “Your grandfather disowned me for not being able to fight, I never blamed him for that. I knew even at a young age that I wasn’t great at fighting. Hearing what you just said, if your grandfather was still alive, he would’ve treated you just as if you were a full blooded Saiyan. If what you really want is to stay, then you can stay.”

“Thank you, father.” Negi smiled at him.

“We’ll take care of him.” Bulma said to Tarble, smiling.

“I know that he’s in good hands.” Tarble said looking over at Vegeta and smiled.

“Tell mother that I’ll miss her.” Negi said.

“I will.” Tarble hugged him then got into his pod and flew off.

Vegeta walked up to Negi.

“So, you want to become a true Saiyan?” Vegeta scowled at Negi.

Negi gulped. “Y-yes, sir”

“Well for starters...” He slammed Negi into the ground. “Saiyans don’t hug!”

 


	2. History Lesson

For the next few weeks Negi has been training with Vegeta and also Trunks.

“Can’t we...take a break…?” Negi said out of breath.

“Behind you!” Trunks yelled from behind as he knees Negi hard in the back.

“How many times do I have to say it?! Don’t let your guard down!” Vegeta scolded.

“Y-yes sir...” Negi struggled to stand. “Uncle, I want to discuss something with you.” Negi added looking down nervously.

“Well? Spit it out.” Vegeta responded.

“I like that I get to train with you, but you’ve still never told me about other Saiyans. About my grandfather...”

“I’m sure you’ve heard that he was a king of an entire planet?” Vegeta started off.

Negi nodded, listening intently while Trunks stared at the both of them.

“You never told me any of this.” Trunks chimed in.

“Because there was no need for you to know, that and you were always off with Kakarot’s brat.”

“Uncle, if you and father were sons of a king... What does that make Trunks and I?” Negi asked him.

“Trunks is a prince like myself, me being the oldest I was to be the future king, which would make Trunks a prince of planet Vegeta. You’re nothing, Tarble was disowned and sent away when he was a toddler, meaning any offspring he had were to be disowned with him.” Vegeta answered.

“I’m not royalty like you?” Negi asked further.

“Of course not, your father lost the title of ‘Prince of Planet Vegeta’ when he was disowned.” Vegeta answered him again.

“I see… So father was lying when he told me that grandfather would be proud of me… Grandfather wouldn’t even recognize me as part of the family...” Negi lowered his head.

Vegeta crossed his arms. “Enough talking, we’re burning daylight!”

“Yes, sir.” Negi bowed to him and continued sparring with Trunks.

Later that day Negi is in his room and sees a change of clothes on his bead.

“I thought you’d might like to get out of that dirty uniform.” Bulma came up behind him, smiling.

“Oh, thank you. But I’m happy keeping this on, I came here to embrace my Saiyan side after all. Wearing this...It feels like I’m one of them.” Negi said.

“Speaking of that, I have a few guests over that you might want to meet.” Bulma told him.

“Who?” Negi asked.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you.” Bulma lead him back out to the patio where Goku, Gohan, and Goten were waiting.

“Hey.” Goku waved, smiling.

“Hello.” Negi said, greeting them.

“Negi, this is Goku. He’s also a Saiyan, and Gohan and Goten are his sons.” Bulma said, explaining.

“Bulma filled us in on what’s going on, I’m not sure how much we’ll be able to help, but we’ll do the best we can.” Gohan tried to assure him.

“Are all three of you full-blooded?” Negi asks.

“Just me. Gohan and Goten are half human.” Goku answers.

“Have you met other Saiyans like you and uncle?” Negi asked Goku.

“Well the only other Saiyans I’ve come across weren’t the ones you really wanted to get to know.” Goku answered. “Except for Broly, but he’s busy taking care of his son with Cheelai.” He added.

“Can you tell me what the planet was like?”

Goku laughed nervously. “Sorry, wouldn’t be able to tell you there. I grew up here on Earth.”

Negi looked at Bulma. “Thank you for trying to help me.” He bowed and walked off.

That night Negi snuck out of his room and went outside to his pod that’s still in the yard.

“So you’re just going to run, huh?” Vegeta asked walking up to him.

“U-uncle!” Negi nervously bowed. “I was just-”

“Just because you didn’t hear what you wanted you’re just going to flee. I should’ve expected as much from Tarble’s son.”

Negi slowly clenched his fists, Vegeta noticed.

“If that’s what you want to do then go, I’ve wasted enough of my time with a useless Saiyan’s son.” Vegeta kept egging on.

Negi clenched his fists tighter. “Don’t you dare talk about my father that way!” He punched Vegeta in the gut and he does enough to make Vegeta bend over coughing. Negi then stepped back in shock and horror. “I-I’m sorry, uncle! I didn’t mean to-”

Vegeta stood up straight and smirked. “ _ That’s _ what a Saiyan does, they channel their anger into their power. Your father didn’t lie when he told you that your grandfather would be proud of you. If he saw the potential you had, and the will to unleash it... He would consider you his grandson..”

“He… He would...?” Negi asked in disbelief.

Vegeta nodded.

Negi looked at his pod then back at Vegeta. “I’ll stay.”

 


	3. An Old Friend

It’s been a 5 years since Negi began his training with Vegeta, in that time he has already mastered Super Saiyan and is now aiming for Super Saiyan 2.

“Are you sure you won’t stay at least for a little while longer?” Bulma asked Negi.

“I’ve been gone so long, I want to see my mother and father again. I should be back with them. I’m more than strong enough to handle anything that threatens my planet now, that’s what I came here to do.” Negi responded.

“Are you really leaving? You were just starting to get cool.” Trunks chimed in, whining.

Negi laughed a bit then held out his fist. “I’ll come visit again.”

Trunks smiled lightly, bumping his fist with Negi’s. “I’m holding you to that.”

Negi then turned to Vegeta. “I’ll tell father that you said hello, uncle.”

Vegeta crossed his arms. “Don’t slack off with your training just because I won’t be there, I want you even stronger when you come back. You hear me?”

Negi nodded and smiled. “Yes, sir.” With that he got into his pod pushing a button closing the pod door. He waved to the three as the pod slowly rose up and then zipped right out of the atmosphere into space.

“I’m coming home… Home...” He smiled to himself looking out into space. “I’ll finally be able to protect all of you. We won’t have to be afraid anymore.” He slowly drifted off and when he woke up his pod crash landed onto a planet. The pod door opened and he walked out.

“Negi!” A voice called out to him.

“Mother?” He looked around then spotted Gure running up to him. “Mother!” He smiled wide,  kneeling down so that she could hug him.

“I missed you so much!” She said, hugging him tight.

“I missed you too, mother.” He hugged her back. “Where’s father?” Negi stood up to look for him, just as he asked that someone put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ve grown.” A familiar voice said to him.

Negi, still smiling, turned around to see Tarble. “Father.” He hugged Tarble.

“I wish I still had my scouter to see how strong you’ve really become.” Tarble laughed.

“With everything that I’ve been through, I’ve become a lot stronger than I was.” Negi responded.

“There’s someone else who wants to say hello too.” Gure told Negi.

“Who?” Negi asked, then his eyes went wide. “Teesha? She’s back? How? I thought she and some others were taken by Frieza soldiers?”

“A group was sent out to save them. Most of them didn’t make it though…” Tarble told him.

“Is she hurt? Where is she?” Negi asked.

“I’m fine.” An alien woman, the same age as Negi, with light blue skin and pointed ears and flowing dark blue hair, and bright purple eyes wearing a white tube top with baggy white pants said, walking up to them.

Negi turned to her, a small blush appearing on his face. “Teesha…?”

“That’s me.” Teesha laughed a bit.

“You...changed.” Negi told her, still blushing.

Tarble and Gure gave each other a look, smiling, then looked back at the two.

“I’m not the only one.” Teesha smirked, gesturing to Negi’s hair which has become slightly more spiked.

“My hair? What’s wrong with it?” He asked her.

“Nothing, I think it looks better like that.” Teesha smiled.

Negi smiled nervously. “Thanks...”

“We want to hear about all you’ve done on Earth.” Gure spoke up.

The four headed to Tarble, Gure, and Negi’s home.

“Want me to make you some food? I’m sure you’re starving.” Gure asked Negi.

“No thank you, mother. Aunt Bulma actually gave me some food for all of us.” He held out a capsule pushing the button and threw it. A table full of a variety of food appeared where he threw the capsule.

“Oh my...” Gure stared in awe.

“What is this…?” Teesha picked up a tray of sushi, looking at it with disgust.

“It’s called sushi. I was skeptical about eating it at first myself.” Negi laughed.

As the four sat down and began eating, Negi told them all about what he’s seen and done on Earth.

“I’ve even met the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus.” Negi told them.

Tarble nearly choked on his ramen. “Y-you met Lord Beerus?!” He asked, horrified.

“You’ve heard of him?” Negi asked

“I’ve only heard stories...” Tarble told him.

“A God of Destruction, wow...” Teesha said, amazed.

“He’s short tempered, but once you get to know him he’s not so bad.” Negi added.

“I’m just glad to have you back.” Gure smiled.

Negi nodded. “Yeah, it’s good to finally be back home.”

“Come on.” Teesha said, standing up and grabbed Negi’s arm, running out the door.

“Where are we going?!” Negi asked her.

“You’ll see.” She smirked and winks at him.

Tarble and Gure smile at each other once more.

Teesha continues to drag Negi along until they get to a forest.

“Why did you bring me here?” He asked her.

“Remember when we were little, we used to play hide and seek here.” She answered him.

“That’s when we were kids, we’re older now.” Negi told her.

“We’ve both been away from this place for so long though…” She said sitting down in a field. “I used to pick flowers in this little patch.”

Negi sat next to her. “I remember, you would make bracelets for yourself out of them.”

“I would make them for us.” She corrected him. “But they would always shrivel and die within a few days, so I never gave any of them to you…” She hugged her knees to her chest.

“What did they do to you…?” Negi asked her.

“They didn’t hurt me or anything like that, they just isolated me from everyone...They would’ve forced me to fight for them if I wasn’t horrible at it.”

“They would’ve made you a soldier…”

Teesha nodded slowly.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Teesha. Not while I’m around.” Negi said to her.

She looked up at him and smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder. “I missed you, Negi.”

“I missed you too.” Negi told her.

 


	4. Frostbite

The next day Negi and Teesha were back in the woods, Negi was sitting cross-legged on the ground with his eyes closed as Teesha was leaning against a tree watching him.

“So what exactly are you doing?” She asked him.

“Meditating. It’s another form of training.” He responded, not opening his eyes.

“I thought you were all done with that now that you’re a...” She paused, trying to think of the word.

“Super Saiyan.” He opened his eyes to look at her. “And I thought I was too.” He stood up, looking at his hands. “But ever since I began to learn how to fight.. It’s like this fire lit inside me. I can’t explain it.”

“Negi...” Teesha said with a soft tone.

“Yeah?” He looked up at her.

“You’re it.” She said, pushing him away gently and ran.

“Oh you are so done.” Negi laughed and began chasing after her.

“Only if you can catch me, NeNe!” She yelled, laughing as she hid behind a tree.

“You know I hated that nickname.” He smiled, looking behind every tree he could think of.

“I’m trying to recreate a moment here.” Teesha’s giggle could be heard throughout the forest.

Negi spotted her behind a tree, looking away from him. Smirking, he came up behind her and playfully leans himself against the tree hovering over her. “Found you.” He smiled, coyly. His smile then faded as he stared at her, he was able to see down her shirt which caused his face to go red.

“You know it’s rude to not look a woman in the eye.” Teesha teased.

“S-sorry. I-it’s just… You changed…” Negi stuttered.

She leaned in slowly, pressing herself against him. Negi’s face was now red as a tomato, getting nervous he took a step back. He tripped and fell on his back with Teesha falling on top of him, her face now very close to his.

“Teesha-” Negi was cut off by Teesha kissing him. 

This lit another fire in him, one that he couldn’t control. In an instant he flipped them over with him now on top of her. Teesha stared up at him in shock. Negi locked his hands with hers and kissed her passionately causing Teesha to let out a soft moan in the kiss. 

“I won’t let anyone take you away from me again. I promise.” Negi said softly, kissing her neck.

“Stop talking…” Teesha said flipping them over with her on top. She started to lift her shirt up taking it off when Negi put his hand on hers.

“Wait.” He said and gently pushed her off him as he stood up. “I sense something… In town.”

“What is it?” Teesha asked.

“Stay here. I’m going to check it out.” Negi told her.

“We go together.” Teesha held his hand.

Back in the town a Frieza Force ship was docked and a group of soldiers came out and started shooting citizens with blaster guns. People were panicking and running inside their homes to hide. Negi and Teesha were hiding behind one of the buildings with Negi peeking his head out watching.

“Frieza soldiers… I knew it was trouble.” Negi whispered.

“These don’t look like Frieza soldiers… I mean they’re obviously soldiers, but I don’t think they’re part of the Frieza Force.” Teesha whispered peeking her head out as well.

“Whoever they belong to must be a tyrant as well... I don’t think I can take them all on, but maybe if I seperate them…” Negi thought out loud.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can’t take them all on by yourself.” Teesha told him.

“No one in this town let alone our planet is strong enough except for me, I have to do it. Go find my parents. Make sure they’re alright and you three find a place to hide.” Negi instructed.

“I’m not leaving you, Negi. You promised that you wouldn’t let anyone take me away from you.” Teesha reminded him.

“And I won’t.” He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her.

“That also means that  _ you _ won’t get taken away from  _ me. _ ” She leaned her forehead against his before running off.

Negi immediately went Super walked out in plain sight, all of the soldiers that were near stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

“I’ll only say this once. Get back into your ship and leave now.” Negi demanded.

All of the soldiers look at each other and then back at him and start laughing, not taking him seriously.

“Or what, kid?” A soldier asked.

“Or I’ll kill every last one of you.” Negi said scowling.

“Alright little man, let’s see if you can take us on.” The soldier smirked and gestured for another soldier to come forward, this one was taller and very muscular. In a flash Negi punched the taller soldier’s gut hard.

“This is my home. I won’t have you threaten it.” Negi pulled back his arm as the soldier fell forward.

“This kid is unreal…” The first soldier said in shock.

“You fools, the blonde hair should be a tip on what he is.” An alien looking similar to Frieza’s first form walks out of the ship. He was a few feet taller than Frieza’s first form and he had ice blue skin with crimson accents and armor with his horns pointed upwards.

“M-master Frostbite!” The first soldier stuttered out bowing down towards him.

“I chose this planet because the only Saiyans that are on it were supposed to have low battle power. Clearly I was misinformed.” Frostbite said walking closer to Negi.

“I was trained by my uncle.” Negi said staring him down.

“And who is you’re uncle?” Frostbite asked circling him.

“Vegeta, prince of planet Vegeta.” Negi answered, not taking his eyes off of Frostbite.

“Planet Vegeta is long de-” Frostbite started to chuckle. “Oh this is too good. How fitting that the two of us meet like this.” He smirked. “You see… Frieza is my uncle. Even though father rarely talked about him, I knew all about him. The planets he conquered… The planets he destroyed.” Frostbite’s smirk grew wider.

Negi got in a battle ready stance bracing for an attack. Frostbite snapped his fingers and all of his soldiers immediately aimed their blaster guns at Negi.

“Don’t do anything rash now.” Frostbite warned with a smile.

“You think those guns can stop me? Clearly you don’t know how strong a Saiyan really is.” Negi retorted with a smirk.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t be attacking you… I should be killing the people you care for.” Frostbite said pointing his finger at a random citizen.

“You kill anyone and I’ll tear you apart right here where you stand.” Negi spoke in a low tone.

“My my, aren’t you the testy one.” Frostbite laughed.

“We’ve located the other Saiyan, Master Frostbite.” A muscular soldier spoke up leading out Tarble, Gure, and Teesha who were wearing energy handcuffs. “Found him with these two trying to escape in pods.” The muscular soldier added.

“Friends of yours?” Frostbite smirked looking back at Negi. “No, this one’s you’re father. I can see a resemblance. Wise decision following in your uncle’s footsteps instead of him, he doesn’t even compare to the weaker planets I’ve conquered combined.” Frostbite then looked down at Gure. “Don’t tell me, this little thing is your mother?” Frostbite chuckled. “Good thing you took after your mother.” Gure scowled and kicked Frostbite in the shin. Frostbite smacked her across the face causing Tarble to fidget trying to break out of his cuffs and Negi to spear Frostbite, but several of Frostbite’s soldiers held him back from doing so. “And this beauty. Who is she?” Frostbite smirked looking at Teesha.

“Don’t you touch her…” Negi growled.

“Oh I won’t harm her at all. She’s far too pretty to have a broken face.” Frostbite chuckled then smiled sinisterly getting an idea. “Let’s play a game. I’ll let you choose which one gets to live, but only one.” Frostbite looked to his soldiers and they shoved Tarble, Gure, and Teesha on their knees and one soldier stood behind each of them pointing a blaster gun to the backs of their heads.

“Oh, and if you don’t play by the rules… I’ll kill all four of you and everyone else on this planet.” Frostbite smirked.

Negi looked at his parents and Teesha. Tarble smiled at him sadly and gestured with his eyes at Teesha. Negi’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what his father was showing him to do. He’s willing to die just so Negi could be with Teesha. Negi then looked down at his mother, Gure was smiling sadly as well. Negi couldn’t believe his eyes, she was thinking the same. But deep down he knew who he was going to choose.

“Teesha…” Negi lowered his head. “I choose Teesha…” He added.

Frostbite looked to his soldiers and nodded. They let Teesha free and immediately she ran to him, she held Negi close as Negi looked up glaring at Frostbite as two shots fired.

“I’ll kill you for this…” Negi growled lowly staring Frostbite down.

“We both know you can’t.” Frostbite smirked. “I’ve had my fun with this planet. Time to get rid of it.” He added smiling sinisterly walking back into his ship as his soldiers followed.

In an instant Negi picked Teesha up bridal style and started flying towards the pods.

“I should’ve known that he was playing a trick…” Negi said.

Teesha stayed silent leaning against him.

“We’re going to go to Earth. I’m going to continue training with my uncle. Then when I’m strong enough… I’ll make sure Frostbite pays for everything he’s done..” They get to the pods and he puts Teesha down on her feet.

“There’s only one left! Someone must have taken the others.” Teesha said.

“We’ll just have to make do then.” Negi took Teesha getting in the pod putting in the coordinates and they took off.

As they were flying off in space Negi looked out and saw a large blast headed for their planet, he clenched his fists tight as he watched his planet get destroyed. Teesha gently put her hand on his.

“I’ll kill him… I swear to the gods that I will…” Negi said looking out to where their planet once was.

 


End file.
